


Invalid Input: More Data Required

by gabeeeezi



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Androids, Cyborgs, ERROR!Universe, F/M, Lee Hongbin/Heo Youngji - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Science Fiction, Wonyeon, navi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabeeeezi/pseuds/gabeeeezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study and exploration of the ERROR MV and it's universe. Focusing on detailing the five man-made droids' struggle to figuring out their purpose in a human world without their creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invalid Input: More Data Required

Hongbin was four years old when the last of the ECHO-series androids were dismantled. A process that had taken over a decade, and was met by the public with mixed response. Some erupted in joyous celebrations over the fact that the drawn out conflict was finally at an end, while others argued that the complete annihilation of an entire line of droids could prove fatal to the welfare development of society. Most were, regardless of their moral standing on the matter, relieved that society could return to something similar to normality. Not that Hongbin was particularly aware of the situation at the time. He had been young, living in a country still trying to pick itself up after the Outbreak, unknowing of how big of an impact this date would have on the world.

The years that followed the BECIA (Bionics Engineering and Cybernetics Intelligence Augmentation) advisory committee took many precautions while preparing to manufacture a whole new line of droids from scratch. The rules regarding unconventional droid use and modification were re-written and the introduction of a license to cover such activities were expected announcements and easily implemented on a global scale. Hongbin’s adolescence was in contrast highly uneventful. He made friends and enemies, met his first love and discovered he much rather preferred sitting by himself and tinker away with a tool box than play with the other kids. His parents were proud of him.

He was eight when the FADE-series of droids were launched. This series was unlike any other previously produced. The droids had been stripped of all individuality and personal modification, but everything else was improved ten times over again. The strength, intelligence, capability, and augmentation was as wonderfully close to perfection as was possible at that time. Hongbin was one of the hundred of thousands attending the showcase were the FADE-series was first announced together with his family. He had been in awe the entire night.

When Hongbin was eleven BECIA became part of a welfare branch of the state. Since then things were never the same.

The later manufactured GLADIATOR-series regave the droids a human-like exterior but still lacked unique modifications similar to individuality like the ones before the Outbreak had. These droids however were made with a specific purpose in mind; to be of use to the criminal justice system, mainly crime control. The droids’ specifications were an advantage to this with heightened strength, speed, and ruthless performance capacity. And fill their purpose they did well. Crime rate declined rapidly after their implementation in larger cities and BECIA regained the favour of the major public.

Hongbin was thirteen when a BECIA spokesperson was invited to his school to hold a speech. Three and a half hours Hongbin sat with his eyes glued on the person who ignited in him a passionate dream. Hongbin did not get the chance to meet with the BECIA representative that day, but little did it matter. He had found his life goal. To build droids and further the development of the human race.

At seventeen Hongbin got an internship at one of the BECIA manufacturing districts. He could not stop smiling for days.

Nineteen years old Hongbin saw the announcement of a new line of droids before the public together with the other employees at his factory. The management desired innovative designs and specs for this line of droids, the HERA-series, and offered a spot beside the head designers to whomever could impress them the most.

Four months later Hongbin’s design was picked as the most promising one and when the letter of his promotion arrived his family celebrated well past midnight. Those few hours before the dawn Hongbin laid restless in his bed, trying to grasp the fact that his dream was slowly becoming reality.

When he was twenty years old rumours surfaced about organized criminal gangs selling modified droids with more human demeanor, voice banks, and manners to interested parties willing to pay the price. One such droid was reported in the media after it’s rigorous customization led to a malfunction. That malfunction caused the droid to turn hostile, and in the attempt to capture it the droid injured a dozen humans. Two people died in the incident. The perpetrator of the modifications were sentenced to solitary confinement for endangering humanity, the court using a comparison to the ECHO-series to warrant making an example of the situation.

BECIA later announced a droid upgrade that installed a fail-safe system designed to give the company the ability to shut down undesired droids suspected of illegal modifications and enhancements. The upgrade, albeit free of charge was mandatory, and caused a stir in the population as the question of just how much control BECIA held over distributed droids was debated in hushed tones in close quarters. A fear of being spied on was rising in society, unbeknownst to Hongbin.

A year passed as Hongbin personally oversaw the construction of the HERA-series together with the design team. His attention to detail gave him respect among his co-workers and fame within the ranks of the company. As the showcase of the HERA-series was coming to a close the district headquarters decided to have one of their most promising employees unveil the droids at the ceremony. They chose Hongbin.

The same year BECIA founded their own task force meant to deal with droid complications, illegal manufacturing and modifications of company property, and intelligence gathering to justify taking so-called preventive action. The task force was officially called Fail-Safe Zero but among BECIA employees they were known as the Cleaners, working to wipe away any dirt befouling BECIA’s reputation.

When Hongbin was twenty-one he stood on the very stage he had once looked up at in awe as a child, and announced a series of droids he himself had tirelessly taken part in building. What made that day the happiest of his life was not only the accomplishments he achieved, but that it was the day he met  _her_.

She was a representative of the main BECIA headquarter located in Seoul and she was a beauty unlike any Hongbin had ever laid his eyes on before. She held herself like an equal regardless of the company or discussion she found herself immersed in, and her brilliance was unmistakable to anyone close enough to witness it. Her name was Youngji and Hongbin would never forget the soft but confident smile she introduced herself with that day.

They crossed paths two days later and fumblingly exchanged numbers while laughing at each other’s attempts to play their nerves off coolly. Long into the night they sent text after text to each other and with each message their hearts grew fonder.

After four months they moved out of their company apartments and in to a flat of their own choosing. They were happy and content with life at that point. Sadly as fate would have it a happy ending was not theirs and the story must go on.

During BECIA’s time in the state welfare branch the company had not been passive in molding society after their own ambitions. After the successful installment of the GLADIATOR-series as their own police watchdog, and with the favour of the public, the company fought long and hard to have their influence reach all corners of state affair. Governmental officials opposed to or outright condemning of BECIA’s involvement in matters of state were quickly silenced by bribery, re-location or persuasion.

BECIA was driven by an unwavering fear that another Outbreak would erupt, and a cold determination never to let that happen. In their efforts to keep humanity safe they prioritized control and ultimately any means that kept droids, and to a certain degree fellow humans, in check. Free will meant uncertain outcomes, and BECIA was willing to sacrifice the will of man if it meant they could push humanity towards a, in their opinion, brighter future.

Hongbin and Youngji had been together for seven months when the project Youngji lead was abruptly shut down by the headquarters without further notice. She was devastated. Her team had been breaking ground in the medical bionic field, their goal to use BECIA’s technology of manufacturing droids and make it applicable in saving people’s lives. Switching a diseased limb to a mechanical one, a bad heart to a full functioning bionic one, and to be used in other instances where the human body lacked. The technology existed yet once the team’s effort was noticed they were told to quit researching and blocked from further development without a proper explanation. Youngji was not herself after that.

It was not until after their 400 days anniversary that Youngji’s terminal illness became known to Hongbin and he realized how much that project had meant to her. He pleaded for weeks with the company to let them finish the work Youngji had put into motion, or at least just enough to save her life. Week after week the answer was negative and Hongbin’s frustrations grew.

When Hongbin was twenty-two the very company he had dreamed of working for was now endangering his other half. Barging into the headquarters, demanding answers, he threw a big scene and was subdued by GLADIATOR guards. He was given a six months long leave after the incident. Youngji calmed him down and only with a slight shake in her voice, she asked him to marry her. _Before it was too late_ , were the words left unspoken between them and the tears rolling down their cheeks was an indistinguishable mess of sadness, happiness, and painful love.

They got married a week after that. A small ceremony with only their families present. Despite the solemn aftertaste of their vows their smiles and laughter were genuine. Once they were left alone to dance one last dance they embraced each other tightly, and Hongbin wished tomorrow never had to come.

Their honeymoon was indefinite, as they did not know how much time they had left together. Some days were made the most of, filled to the brink of activities and new experiences they shared together. Some days they stayed inside, curled up together and watching the sun slowly move across their skin. Other days they fought. They fought over the future where Hongbin wanted to force their company into action but Youngji would not allow him to go against the wishes of the single most powerful corporation, in fear it would ruin him. It was not that Youngji was content with dying, but that she would rather chose her fate than damn them both. One day Hongbin offered to share that fate with her and that was the first and only time Youngji hit him. It took him hours to calm her down, and he had to swear on everything precious to him, on his memory and love to her, to never speak of that ever again.

It took her two weeks to fully forgive him.

It was a month before Hongbin’s twenty-third birthday that Youngji became worse. Much worse. Their time was up and the honeymoon over.

The next day they traveled back home where Youngji could rest.

Death came slowly to Youngji and it was a pain unimaginable to describe for Hongbin to watch his other half go slowly, one tiny bit at a time, every morning just slightly different and weaker than before. Despite this he held his promise. He did not desire death for either of them, those words had left him in the heat of a moment, but still, life without her seemed unbearable.

“ _Will you be alright?_ " Youngji had asked. Hongbin had not answered, instead chosen to take her fragile hand in his and caress her face with his other. She had sighed and gripped his hand harder in her own, not that she had any strength left to speak of but more in a sign of comfort, and smiled.

That night her last breath left her and with it Hongbin’s world turned into numbing pitch black darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! This is my first story published here on this site and I hope you like it!  
> I have not yet decided on how many chapters this story will have, nor how many pairings I will include, but as of now Ravi/N is the only confirmed one. I decided not to put 'Character Death' in the tags seeing as it will not be relevant for any chapter other than this, and also since this is my take on the VIXX MV I am presuming you have already watchit it and are aware of Youngji's and Hongbin's fate.  
> Still, thank you oh so very much for reading this and I hope you will anticipate further chapters!~♥


End file.
